Starlight
by omgitsjaymezz
Summary: first fan fic. Adrian needs to get over Rose. A new girl may be one to help. Nobody said they'd get a long at first, but that's usually not unusual. AdrianxOC. Spoilers warning, After Shadowkiss
1. Leaving

**This will be a very short part from Adrian's POV. The part after this will be longer, I can promise that, but it will be from someone else's POV and it takes place about six months after the attack, so Lissa has graduated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Vampire Academy Series, Except for a water bottle and my made up character that you will meet**

_Adrian's Point of view_

She's gone now. That's all there is to it. I couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving. She loved _him_ more than me. That was obvious. Nothing I did for her worked; the flirting, the flowers, the perfumes. None of it ever did, even when I thought it would.

She never truly loved me. I'm sure she barely even liked me. Now she just walked out my door with my money. I very much knew that she just used my love for her to get what she needed. Somewhere deep down, I only hoped it wasn't a lie, that she would actually and willingly give me a chance.

I plopped down on the recliner and picked up the vodka I had previously set aside. Before I could take a sip, gulp or chug out of the half empty bottle, I stared at it. _Adrian. You are an idiot. What is this going to do?_ I yelled at myself mentally, _it will make the pain go away. It will make _her_ go away. Nothing better than _the_ feeling of disorientation. Who cares if my liver gives out on me one day? I don't._

I threw the bottle at the wall, Glass shards scattered across the floor around it. Vodka splattered across and dripped down the wall. I got up and walked over to it, looking down at the mess. Life couldn't get any better now, could it?

---

Someone else's point of view:

I looked into my mirror on my wall. My silk, black hair fell down my back and over my shoulders, naturally straight. My skin was pale like any other Moroi. My crystal blue eyes stared at me. I looked like an Ozera, like my grandmother and mother. People often called me the Beautiful Zeklos because of my rare looks. If you asked me, I looked like any other Moroi in this world, aside from my height, I am only 5'5".

For the time being, I was living in the place I've lived all my life, except for the academy not far from me. Our home was in the mountains of Minnesota and was surrounded by forest and, in the winter and parts of fall, snow. The house was a fairly large one story home. There were six bedrooms and three or four bathrooms along with two kitchens, a feeding room (feeders were brought daily to me from somewhere, I just never wanted to ask about it), and a separate green house where my and Momma's garden was. My room was completely packed away and off to a new place. All left of it was my mirror and my bare bed.

I have an oddity to me. I haven't specialized in any of the four elements, but a rare one they call spirit now. My mother, I now realize, had also specialized there. Regardless, I was asked by the queen to join her nephew and the Dragomir Princess into further research. All I could do is move things mentally and use very heavy compulsion. That came to my use a lot.

I was always surrounded by the slutty stuck-up royals and was expected by them to be them. Never once did I join in on the 'fun' by drinking, having sex, doing drugs, or anything else they found rebellious. I was quiet and kept a lot to myself, smiling here and there when I found that it would be necessary. Whenever they'd try and talk my into something, my compulsion came into hand and they would just go away. School, I guess, had that effect on me.

My parents were nothing like the average Moroi parents. My parents were kind-hearted. They were able to make me laugh at jokes. They gave me attention. Not attention like most Moroi would want, but my parents made me feel loved and well cared for. That doesn't really matter now. They are dead. I got front row seats to watch it happen too! I witnessed their death when I was thirteen. I was surprised when the red eyed monsters just smiled and left me as I stood there, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Natalya!" My guardian knocked on the bedroom door before dipping her head in, "The pilot wants to know when you will be ready to leave." Alex was a good guardian. She had been more like an aunt to me since after my parents' death. She blamed herself for the cause. I never had.

I looked once more at my reflection. I was wearing my white dress with black embroidery and red, two inch heels. I looked back at the woman standing at my doorway. "I'll be out there in thirty minutes." She bowed her head and left the room.

My bed was stripped of its sheets, pillows and blankets. I sat down on it dismally stretching over to my 'secret' drawer my mother had made there. When I opened it, I reached my hand inside, pulling out a velvet-covered purple journal. This was one of three I kept, seeing that my other two were completely full of my writings and drawings. I put the Diary in the bag I had next to my bed, got up, and headed outside.

The walk to my parents' airstrip was only fifteen minutes away from the house. I looked back at my home. It would be a long time before I get to see the place again. I'd get to come back to it just as I had left it today. I turned in the direction of the jet. Alex smiled at me, "Are you ready to leave now, Talya?" She used one of my nicknames.

I nodded giving her the same smile. We walked through the woods that surrounded our home. "Where will you stay at the Court?" I asked her, breaking the silence between us.

"Where you will be staying," she answered. "It's a two room, what are they called… apartment in a way." We continued walking. "Is that all?"

"Yes," I nodded. I never liked it when Alex was too far away from me. It was uncomfortable and gave me an unsafe feeling. Back at home, she was in the room right across from mine. At the school, she shared my dorm room with me. She does whatever she can to make me feel safe, and I respect and care for her deeply for it.

-

The pilot greeted us as we came to the clearing. He was an average height dhampir with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. I nodded my head and smiled courteously before boarding the jet. The flight was about two hours; Long enough for me to fall asleep.

_I was standing in a garden, the kind you would expect a four year old would share with her mother. In fact, that was exactly what it was. This place looked so familiar. I had to know it from somewhere. The question was: Where?_

_I walked by the small rows of flowers and vegetables. Under the lights around the trees surrounding the area was a little girl with a ponytail tied loosely at the nape of her neck. Her hair was long for her age. This couldn't be me, could it? Sitting next to the girl was a woman with the same black hair that was barely passed her shoulders. The two of them giggled and pointed out their favorite flowers. The girl pointed to the red carnations. This was my mother and I._

_My younger self turned her head around and motioned me to join them. My mother, at the time twenty-six, turned as well. She looked pleasant and smiled at me. I stepped forward towards them, sitting between the two smiling at them. My mother wrapped her arm around me. "I am so proud of you," she whispered._

"_Which ones are your favorite?" My younger self asked me, looking at our flowers._

"_I like those ones," I pointed to the red carnations. _

_The little girl smiled at me, "Me too!"_

I woke up. My dream was pleasant. My mother had visited me once more from the afterlife. Every once in a while, she visited me in my dreams. I hated waking up from them.

Alex came to my side. She looked down at me from where she stood, "We are here, Natalya."

I looked out my window. We had arrived at the Royal Court.


	2. Hello

Almost immediately after I stepped on the ground, a guardian came to Alex and me. "Miss Zeklos," he bowed his head. "Guardian…" He obviously didn't know Alex. Usually, people did. He must have been new.

"Petrov," she finished for him before bowing to him. Honestly, although I knew what it stood for, I thought the whole bowing thing was stupid. The Moroi never bowed, why should the guardians have to? They are no lesser than we are.

"I am here to escort you to the queen. She wishes to see you immediately. Your bags are in your room; they made it here successfully from the delivery before you arrived," He said his words a bit too fast, as if he was nervous or just a stutterer. He took a breath before saying, "Let us be on our way."

I nodded and followed him, Alex by my side.

I'd been to the royal court once before, when I was six. It was just as I had remembered it; Victorian buildings, similar to the ones at Anatoly's Academy, the school I had attended. The courtyard was filled with flowers and greenery, and a bit farther down, you could see the gardens, my favorite place from my memory.

The guardian led us through large doors that lead to an even larger room. It must have been used as a banquet room. The walls had the same Victorian style as the rest of the court only they were painted a deep royal purple. The carpet was a deep red with intricate golden designs repeating across the wide canvas-like floor. There were several doors in the room. The guardian led us between two doors that led to a hall with even more doors that lined the sides with a spiral staircase at the very end.

Two guardians stood at either side of the staircase as we walked up it. If there was anything I wanted, I wanted the queen to be at the top—or preferably half way up. We continued upwards. As we went, it began to be obvious that the queen was _not_ half way up, nor was the staircase short.

After the few minutes—that felt like hours—we finally made it to the top, only to find another pair of doors. These doors, just like the bottom of the staircase, had a guardian on each side. They nodded at the three of us before opening the doors. The guardian waved his hand, gesturing us to follow him in.

I remembered this room now. I sat in the red chair on the side of the wall and stared at the portraits of all the past kings and queens who stared back with smiles or frowns. The queen I saw sitting in the chair, however, was not the same person. I never had learned the man's name, but I saw his portrait now at the end of the royal line on the walls.

"Queen Tatiana, your highness," I curtsied. I looked over to wait for Alex to greet her. Alex wasn't there. Some sort of panic went through me as I looked to my other side. The guardian that had led me in laughed and pointed at the doors, where, to my relief, Alex stood holding back a laugh.

The queen looked up from her desk. Her grey hair was tied at a bun on the crown (ironic?) of her head. She wore a blue blazer from what I could see from where I stood. Tatiana smiled, "Miss Natalya Zeklos, how nice to see you have finally arrived!" She said in a casual tone. "We've been waiting for you to come to the court for ages. You are… smaller than I imagined."

I didn't exactly know what to say to that, so I smiled lightly, hoping that could speak for me.

"Now don't be shy. Vasilissa and Adrian will be back from school soon. They are eager to meet you."

"School, you majesty?" I asked.

"They are attending the college not too far from here. I could have you enrolled," She suggested.

"No thank you, you majesty, I have already gone through courses in college. But thank you for the offer," I smiled again.

"What classes did you take?" She interrogated.

"Something to do with psychology," I flicked my hand like it was nothing. "There really wasn't much they could teach me so, after three and a half years, I left."

"Then there isn't much use in enrollment after all," She said. "As far as your room goes, I shall have this young man, Guardian Yaddi, bring you to it. Your belongings are already there," She said waving her hand at the guardian who had lead us there to begin with. "That is all."

_What a waste of my time_ was all that went through my head as Guardian Yaddi, Alex, and I made our way down the stairs. We were lead back outside and to the large—not as large as the building we had just exited—building building across from it. Inside there were—not to my surprise—doors. He walked Alex and I about four doors down (half the length of the building) and swung open the door to our left. "Your room, Miss," He said.

I was about to thank him, but before I could, he left. Alex entered the room after me. My bags and boxes were placed behind the sofa in the center of the fairly sized room with walls painted a grayish blue. The kitchen was at the right, separated from the living room by an island with four barstools surrounding it. Two doors were on the wall in front of us. The doors most likely lead to our rooms.

"So do you like it?" Alex asked.

I looked around before looking back at her, "It's very nice." I looked back at the doors. "Which room do you want?" I asked her.

"Whichever one you don't."

"You pick."

"Please Natalya. Don't start this."

"Too late," I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the left door opened it, looked in and did the same with the right. "I'll take that room," She came back towards me pointing back at the right door.

I looked into the room she had chosen. It was only a bit smaller than the room that was now mine. Otherwise, they were exactly the same. "Next time, I will give you your room," I laughed.

"You offered," She laughed with me.

Over the next two hours, we unpacked our belongings, most of which being mine. She never let me do anything for her no matter how much I pleaded. Once we were done completely—every single shirt, dress, pant or skirt was hung; beds were made; lamps, books and trinkets were all in place—there was a light, rhythmic knock on my door. Alex was the one to answer seeing that she got up of the sofa before I could. Through the doorway, I could see two blonde Moroi standing there; a man and a woman. They must have been siblings or something because they looked a lot alike.

Alex looked back at me. "Let them in?"

I nodded. She shook their hands as they came in.

The girl looked over at me before coming in and sitting with her hands in her lap. "Hello, I am Lissa. You must be Natalya. I am so happy to meet you," She smiled.

"Hi," I said. "You two are the other spirit users?"

"That would be us," The man said.

"Then you are Adrian," I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yep," He said. He looked as if he didn't want to be here, as much as he tried to hide it. I had heard many different stories about him, but he seemed more of a miserable drunk. I could smell nothing but liquor and clove cigarettes from where I sat.

"So, what can you do?" Lissa asked patiently.

I looked over at the hand soap by the kitchen sink. It slowly raised and came to my hands. I lifted it up mentally again and made it go to Lissa, whose eyes were wide in amazement.

"How do you do that?" She asked curiously.

"I just _think_ about it, I guess. You concentrate on the object and it moves where ever you want it to. I can't lift anything to heavy, like something over sixty pounds," I told her.

Adrian stood in the doorway not looking amused. "Is that _all_ you can do?" he smirked.

"I can use really heavy compulsion. Otherwise, I never _tried_ anything else," I said, trying my best not to sound sour about it.

"I can heal animals!" Lissa said, trying to brighten things up. "I still can't enter dreams like Adrian can. He learned how to heal from me."

"I can also see people's auras," He said as if it was done by only anyone worth anything.

"What color is my aura?" I asked.

"The same color as those walls," He pointed towards them, "A bit duller though, I guess. You must be a miserable person."

Alex looked over at me from the barstool she sat on. She must have expected me to strangle the person standing at the doorway. I would have, but that wasn't a good idea at all _so far_.

I kept myself composed, "Well then, I guess that is too bad for me." No pun intended.

Lissa laughed a little. "Well, maybe after a lot of practice, we will all be able to do the same things."

There was a long silence. It was somewhat uncomfortable. Adrian was first to speak, "Lissa, I am going to leave now. I hope you don't mind. Good bye, Natalya. Nice meeting you," He said before leaving the room, closing the door behind them. _Nice meeting you._ My ass.

Lissa looked over to me, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry; he's been having a hard time lately."

"I understand," I nodded. That didn't change how he acted though.

"So… How have you been lately?" She struggled to say.

"I've been fine, I guess. The only thing new is, well, this," I waved my hands in the air.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda different here. Plus learning you have actually specialized in some rare element that was lost and forgotten until now, still being kept secret from the world is weird too," She laughed. Yeah, only kind of different.

"And how are you?" I asked, being polite.

"I'm good. I go to school four days of the week. Spend n hour or more doing on homework. Ooh, I am, just recently, engaged, too," She smiled widely showing me a small silver band around her ring finger on her left hand.

"That's wonderful! Then why is Adrian so dismal?" I asked, assuming they were engaged.

She burst into laughter. I must have been wrong. Trying to stop, she said," No. Wrong person. His name is Christian Ozera. If you see him, he looks… a lot like you," She raised an eyebrow.

"My mother was an Ozera," I said, seeing the somewhat confusion on her face.

Lissa mouth formed a perfect 'O' that got smaller and smaller as she mouthed out the word. I laughed.

"Is she your guardian?" Lissa asked looking at Alex, who in return, smiled and waved.

"Yes, Alex has been my guardian since…"

"She was five; her official guardian when she was thirteen," Alex finished for me, seeing that I couldn't exactly remember.

A pang of hurt went through me as I remembered the day she had become _my_ guardian. I couldn't help but notice Lissa frown when Alex said how long she was my guardian.

"Are you okay, Liss?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just had a good friend that… left," she said sadly, almost sourly.

"Oh," I said. Our conversation dropped until Lissa changed the subject.

About ten minutes later, I let out a yawn. I didn't notice how tired I was. Lissa realized how busy I had been that day.

"Well, I should go now," She said standing up. I stood up with her. "You are short," She pointed out.

"Thanks," I laughed, stretching my arms out, "I get that a lot."

Lissa said a quick good bye to Alex and me before dipping out the door. I began to walk towards my bedroom. It was about six a.m. and the sun would be up soon.

"Good night, Alex," I smiled at her.

"Good night, Talya," She smiled back from the barstool.

I closed my door behind me and opened my dresser drawer and took out a night gown and my journal I had put in there earlier. Once I was ready for bed, I plopped down on my bed. It wasn't as comfortable as my bed at home, but I would have to live with it. I grabbed the pen I had put on my night stand and began writing.

_Aug-8-09_

_I am now living at the royal court. I have met Lissa and, __unfortunately__, Adrian. There is a lot more to spirit than I thought there would be._

_Lissa can heal living things and Adrian can enter people's dreams and see auras. He can also be very rude. I've heard plenty of stories _

_about him, but he doesn't seem like that person. Lissa is sweet. I think we will turn out as great friends. I think Alex reminded her of _

_someone. A childhood friend? Most likely._

_The royal court is really nice; I just wish there weren't so many doors. I can see myself getting lost in the near future. Maybe Lissa can _

_show me where the feeders are tomorrow._

_-Nat_


	3. Anyone but you

**I am seriously writing this of the top of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Don't on any of VA; do own Natalya an Alex.**

_

* * *

  
_

_Sunlight shone on my skin, but I was not nauseous or warm. Sand was below my legs and hands, but I couldn't feel the fine grain. I must have been on a beach. I have never been here. All of my dreams were in places I had been before. Even my nightmares were like that. Where the hell was I?_

_I heard a laugh behind me. _Adrian._ Great. I turned around to face him. "What do you want," I said, surprisingly, sincerely._

"_I'm trying to teach you to enter dreams. No better time but when you are, well, asleep," He said._

"_Makes sense," I said. "How does it work?"_

"_You might not get it right the first time. Lissa hasn't even done it yet."_

"_That's not helping me."_

"_Then concentrate on the person whose dream you want to enter. If they are asleep, you will feel a slight, how do I describe it, tug. If they aren't, you won't feel anything."_

"_And if you feel the tug?" I asked._

"_Just 'pull 'them into your dream."_

"_And what if I am in somebody else's, say your, dream."_

"_I don't know. I'm the only one that can do this," he said looking around his beach._

"_Will it always be the same place?"_

"_Depends on how you want it to be. I can make the sand, oh I don't know, let's say purple." He stepped on the sand with his right foot and it all turned purple._

_I picked up a handful of sand and let it fall though my loosely made fist. "Wonderful," I said casually, almost sarcastically._

I woke up from my, rather Adrian's, dream. He seemed more relaxed and peaceful there. Strange. I walked out into the living room. Alex was cooking food in the kitchen. Eggs and sausage bits aren't what I wanted at the moment, but it would have to work for time being. Maybe Lissa would come to my rescue soon; I was hungry.

"How did you sleep, Talya?" Alex asked as I took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Differently," I told her bluntly.

"Why _differently_?" she asked.

"Maybe I could show you later." I looked up to her back facing me as she cooked, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine. I kept waking up here and there to check on you," She said, flipping an over-easy egg onto a plate.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's what I was trained to do," She turned to me, smiling as she slid the plate across the table, her blondish curls falling in her face.

"Point," I reached for drawer on the side of the island/table and took out a fork.

"The queen's adviser, Pricilla, is going to show us, you, around the court today," She said. "She'll take you to the feeders first."

"Oh. Is Lissa here today?" I was still hoping we would be able to hang out a bit more.

"Yes, I think, but the queen wants the adviser to show you around."

"Okay then."

"I could talk to her," she offered.

"No thanks. Lissa is probably busy anyway. I don't want to intrude."

"You are so strange sometimes."

"Strange?" I took a bite out of the eggs.

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Exactly."

"Hmm?"

She laughed. I didn't see what was so funny.

Once I was done eating, I went back to my room to get dressed. I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my untangled hair. It never got ratty or messy when I slept. No matter what, it always looked the same unless I put it up. I dressed casually; wearing a blue V-neck shirt from my clothing designer in France, as fancy as that sounds, and white pants with black flats.

When I was done, I sat at the foot of my bed and stared at the invisible patterns on the wall. I heard a brief knock on the door in the living room. Pricilla must be here now. Not in the mood to get up and greet my visitor, I waited for Alex to come and get me. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

I expected Alex to walk in, but instead someone else did. A someone I _didn't_ feel like seeing right now. "What are _you_ doing here?" I said, almost sneering.

"Pricilla had better things to do than show some stranger around," Adrian said back just as sourly.

"Nice to know how welcomed I am here."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I got up off the bed and walked into the living room. Alex waited for me by the door.

"Pricilla was sick. I hope you don't mind Adrian giving you the tour," She pointed at him with her thumb.

"I don't mind at all," I growled giving Adrian a nasty look.

He rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Alex and I followed. "My room is there," He pointed at the door in front of mine. Lissa is two doors down from your side. Congratulations, this building is done," He began walking towards the exit of the building.

"That is the building were all the food and feeders are," He pointed to the fairly large building to our right once we got outside.

"Can we stop by there real quick?" I asked. I was still hungry and needed to get to a feeder.

"If you say so." He led us inside the building. It looked more like a food court in a mall—without the sale signs, hordes of people, fast food places that sold heart attacks and all the other junk. It was more peaceful and still somewhat held the Victorian style. There was a set of doors that lead to feeders.

A Moroi woman with a clip board came up to us. "Mr. Ivashkov, nice to see you again. Who is your new friend?" She pointed her pen at me.

He smirked. "This is Natalie. She is here to drink," he said.

"_Natalya_," I corrected him. I hated when people got confused with my name.

"Ozera?" The lady presumed.

"Zeklos," I told her. She crossed out what she had written and continued writing.

"Right this way, Miss." She began to walk to one of the curtained booths that were lined across the walls. Alex and Adrian stayed behind as I followed the woman.

Inside was a woman who looked a couple of years older than me. She twiddled her fingers as she waited for me—or anything with fangs and endorphins—to come. An excited look spread across her face when she noticed I was there. Immediately, she pushed her hair to the side and waited for me to feed.

"Hello?" I tried to say before leaning in to drink. She giggled from the high she must have been getting. I pulled away before I could drink too much.

"Bye bye," she said in a dazed voice.

I left the booth and went back towards the entrance where Adrian and Alex silently waited for me.

* * *

"You ready for the rest of your tour?" Adrian asked as we walked away from the building.

"Sure," I said.

Throughout the rest of the day, he showed me places like the garden—I knew where that was— the 'hospital'; the 'Games room' – a building with a bowling alley, swimming pool, pool tables, pin ball machines, and anything else amusing; the spa, and finally the main building where the banquet room, the queen's bedroom, the queen's office, her officials' offices, and such were.

By the time my little tour was over, it was almost two a.m. Alex took me back to our room and Adrian, to my relief, went a separate way. We spent the whole day bickering and mocking each other. I could see why most people found him annoying.

I walked through my bedroom door once Alex and I got back and fell onto my bed. I was tired beyond disbelief. It was hard for me just to write in my journal, but I managed through most of it.

_Aug-9-09_

_It was too long of a day. Doors, stairs, more doors, another few sets of stairs. How _do_ people get around here so easily? The worst part is, I was stuck_

_with Adrian the whole time. I have a pretty strong feeling we _won't_ be such good friends in the future. Only time can tell that, I guess. I at least get _

_the idea of where everythi-----_

_

* * *

  
_

**Oh no! she fell asleep. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. Critique my work please. Let me know your opinion, it really helps me write better.**

**Chapters can take anywhere between two days to a week; probably not even that. It all depends on how much time or ideas I have. Thank you **

**for reviews, they help a lot. Also, if you have ideas/ want to borrow something for/from my story please share/ ask first. (******** I am obviously**

**in no more mood to write.)**


	4. uninvincible

**Disclaimer: I own none of VA; I want to own Adrian, but I can't, so boo for me; I do own Natalya and Alexandra(Alex)**

**Thank you to: RoseandDimitri for the Ability; fabulous2516 for the critical reviews; All my viewers, favoriteers(not a word), and subscribers. **

**Please, Please, be a critic to my work. It helps me write better! And if you want me to write better, review ;] Let me know what you think! I don't bite, I personally thank you!  
**

* * *

_I knew I was asleep. I wanted to try to take people into my dreams. This would be the perfect time to experiment._

_I concentrated on Alex, feeling no kind of tug. I concentrated a bit harder. Before I knew it, I stood in the living room where Alex read a book. She looked up at me._

"I didn't even hear you come out of your room, Talya. I thought you were going to sleep," She smiled at me.

"_I am asleep. Aren't you?"_

"Nope. I was about to come check up on you. You look awake to me," She seemed confused. I was confused as well.

_I walked over to my bedroom door and reached out to open it. My hand went right through the doorknob. "Can you help me?"_

"Sure," She got up putting down her book and getting up.

"_I can't open my door," I admitted._

"Why? Is it jammed or something?" She came over, twisted the doorknob, and pushed, nearly falling into my room. Getting up, she saw my bed. "Talya, What are you doing?"

"_I think I…" I couldn't exactly put it into words. On my bed, I slept. _

"It has to do with your abilities, doesn't it," She said, more of a statement than a question.

"_I think so. I was trying to come to you through my dreams. It is something Adrian can do," I told her._

_I felt as if my spirit was draining. This must be very energy consuming. "I have to go," I told Alex._

_I concentrated on Adrian _and_ Lissa now. I felt the tug this time and pulled them both into my garden at home._

_Lissa was confused. "Natalya, did you just pull me—"She was cut off by Adrian_

"_And me," he said._

_She ignored that he interrupted, "into your dream?" She looked a bit jealous that I was able to do this on my first, rather second, try._

"_Yeah. That isn't all."_

_They looked at me, wanting me to continue._

"_Alex wasn't asleep. I came to her. It was as if I was a ghost in a way. A ghost you could communicate with. Probably more like those hologram phones on _Star Wars_."_

"_Can you show me? I'll wake up now if I have to," Adrian said. It was strange how his attitude changed in dreams._

"_It drains the hell out of me. I can barely hang on to you guys right now," I said. My power was decreasing at a quick rate now._

"_Don't use to much spirit. It will begin to get you back."_

"_What?" That made no sense; Spirit never had an effect on me._

I woke up and looked over at the closest clock I could find from my bed. It was five p.m. I was still tired, most likely from how much of my ability I just used. I fell back asleep.

--

I heard Alex walk into my room. She sat at my bedside. "Nat, if you are planning on waking up anytime soon, Lissa is in the living room."

I rolled over on my bed. "What time is it?" I looked up at her through squinted eyes.

"One o'clock," she stated.

I shot up, "What?"

"You've been asleep for eleven hours. That's a record!"

"Sorry. Tell her I will be out in ten minutes."

She left the room. I got up and looked into my mirror. My hair looked like I had been pulling on it; it was messy for once. I took out my brush and pulled it smoothly through my hair. Once that was done, I got dressed into a white blouse and black skinny jeans. I had five minutes to spare, but headed out my door anyway.

Lissa sat eagerly on the neglected recliner to the side of the couch. She bounced up once I stepped into the room.

"Good morning?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. You have never been affected by your spirit use?" She said impatiently. "You must not use it much, because I have been seriously damaged by it before."

"I use it a lot, usually. What kind of effects does it have?"

"You can be dangerous to yourself. It's even worse on other people. You can't stop the rage. A whole bunch of bad things can happen," She spilled out, "I almost killed someone once. Well actually, Twice, but the second time was not really trying to kill the person, just making him believe he was being attacked by large, deadly spiders. But _you_! Nothing ever happened to you? No mood swings or strange behaviors at all?"

"No; not even when I had to use endless compulsion to get through a week at school. Never once has it affected me.

Lissa looked over at Alex. Alex shook her head.

"I'm going to go get Adrian. Be right back," She went out my door and into the one across from me.

A few minutes passed and she was finally able to bring him here.

"What's going on now?" He asked.

"Spirit. It has no effect on me," I was quick to say.

_He_ looked at me like I was crazy. "How does it not affect you? That's impossible. It affects anyone touched by it; Users and ones that are Shadow kissed."

"Shadow kissed?" I asked. That was a new word for me.

"If someone dies and are brought back to life by us," Lissa said uncomfortably.

"They form a bond with the Spirit user. They can take away the insanity and can hear the user's thoughts and dreams and such," Adrian finished for her.

"But in return, they have spirits effects?" I asked.

Lissa looked really sad. She simply nodded.

"So let me get this straight. In all the times you've used spirit, nothing bad happened afterwards?" Adrian said putting his hands in front of him, fingers stretched out.

"No," I told him.

"No tempers?"

"No."

"Nightmares? Anger out of nowhere? Hatred towards anything?" He interrogated further.

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

"Nothing."

"Seems to be."

"Strange."

"I guess so?"

Lissa spoke up, "Maybe it's another one of your abilities?" She asked trying to figure something out.

"Possibly. What if it's just all adding up? What if one day, I just break?" I began to get a bit scared.

"It would have already happened. By the sound of it, you use your magic more than us. Lissa may be right," Adrian's tone was full of thought with a hint of frustration.

"Why does everything come so easily to you?" Lissa finally yelled. I had never seen her angry before, although I only knew her a few days.

"I… don't know?" I was a bit surprised.

"You come here only knowing how to move things around. Now, not only can you walk into dreams, you can walk out of yours!" Her tone was sort of scaring me.

"Sorry?" I didn't exactly know what to say.

"Lissa, calm down," Adrian told her.

"Calm down? Of course it's easy for you to say! You can do more than I can! You learned how to heal things easily. All you ever do now is mope around how Rose left you! She never even _liked_ you!" She flung her hands in the air.

That hit something. Adrian winced. He shook his head and walked away out the door. I could hear something break in his room only moments later.

"So, what are you going to do now? Find the cure to cancer? Oh yeah, that's right, you can't heal things. I'm sure all it would take for you to learn the skill is two seconds." Lissa said.

She was beginning to get a bit to out of control. This would be a good time to put compulsion into hand. "Lissa, I need for you to calm down a bit," I told her slowly, looking at her directly from where I sat.

She took a deep breath.

"Now sit down."

She sat.

"Tell me why this is bothering you so much."

"I'm sorry. I've been trying for months to figure out things beyond healing. I can create illusions with compulsion, but that was all. You were able to progress so fast, and nothing affects you. I just got a little jealous of it all. I really am sorry. And I know you just used compulsion on me," She added.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. I would have found it necessary."

"Don't you have, at least, a guardian? You are the Dragomir Princess." It hit me that I never met their guardians. Usually I wouldn't ask questions, but it was to strange when someone so important had no guardians.

"I am just kept guarded by the guardians at the court. About two of them come to school with Adrian and me. Other than that, I have no official Guardians."

"That's different."

"Yeah. I was going to have one."

"Rose?" I assumed.

"She left though."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she'll be back one day," She smiled.

"Well, that's good I guess."

"Yep. Then she will be my guardian and my best friend again," She said. She wanted so badly to believe this. Maybe it was true.

"Where is the rest of your Family? Are you related to Jesse Zeklos?" Lissa asked after a long silence.

"I've heard of him. I think he is a second or third cousin. Something along those lines." I remember meeting him once. He tried hitting on me until he learned we were closely related.

"How closely are you related to Christian?"

"Who is that again?"

"My fiancé."

"Oh, um, I really do not know at all. Never heard of him until now."

"Where is your family?"

"My parents are dead. Never had siblings. I wish I did, but I don't," I told her. I hated answering questions, so I never really asked them much.

"Oh. My family's gone too. I guess that is pretty obvious though."

I heard something break in Adrian's room again.

"We should go check on him. I shouldn't have said that to him earlier," She seemed worried.

I got up and followed Lissa into his room. It was a mess in there. Trash and empty bottles along with God knows what was scattered across the floor. I saw a broken vase destroyed next to a side table. Adrian sat on his bed in his bedroom with his face in his hands.

"Adrian?" I was first to say.

He looked up at me, then Lissa. He put his face back in his hands. "What do you what," He mumbled.

"Adrian, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't," Lissa sat next to him.

"Sure, sure," he said, "Of course you didn't."

"Adrian."

"Huh?"

"She will come back."

"And?" He said with a 'your-point?' kind of tone.

"Adrian. Please."

I looked back and forth at them as they spoke. I backed up getting ready to leave, feeling somewhat uncomfortable there.

"Stay," They said in unison.

"Staying," I nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Lissa asked Adrian.

"No. She won't tell me. She asked me to not pull her into my dreams."

"What if you learned the projection skill? Technically it isn't the same," I said.

"She wouldn't like that. I respect her wishes."

"Let's hope she will be home soon," Lissa tilted her head to the side.

There was another long silence.

"You two can go now. Go off and do whatever it is that girls do," Adrian said after awhile, waving his hand away.

"Okay. Bye then," Lissa walked out of the room.

"Bye." I walked out of the room following Lissa.

In the hall, she stopped me before I could walk into my room where Alex waited for me patiently.

"Wait! Nat, I want you to meet Christian."

* * *

**Now Critique my story if you love/hate it!**

**Sorry the chapter took longer than my so far average!  
**


	5. A Few Questions

**Disclaimer: Own none of VA except for Natalya and Alex.**

**Sorry this chapter took awhile. I thought I posted it monday! oops.**

**The cover for the story is on my profile! check it out! Natalya is on it (o.0)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Right now?" I almost complained.

"Yes, right now," Lissa beamed. She really wanted me to meet this Christian person.

"Okay," I told her. "Alex, c'mon." I motioned for her to follow Lissa with me.

"Coming!" She smiled walking by my side.

Two doors down, just as Adrian had said, was where Lissa lead us. "I'm sure he's here," She said opening the door to a place with the same general layout as my room. "Christian! I have someone here to see you!"

I looked over at the pictures along the walls and on the table as she spoke. Not a moment later, someone came out of one of the rooms. Suddenly, arms wrapped around me.

"Aunt Tasha! You didn't tell me you were coming," Christian, as I assumed, said gleefully.

"Um… Sorry?" I said pushing him away as Lissa burst into laughter. A look of embarrassment washed over his face as he let go and step away. He had jet black hair, crystal blue eyes and many other features just like mine.

"This is Natalya Zeklos. Remember the spirit user I told you about?" Lissa said, trying to stop laughing.

Something hit me. "I think I have an Aunt Tasha from my mom's side of the family. Her brother's… sister-in-law?" It was very seldom my mother would talk about her family, except for when we would see Grandma.

"Who is you uncle?" Lissa was quick to ask.

"Gav Ozera? He's, um, dead though," I said. My mother had gone to his funeral. I never was told how he died though. His wife died too. I was left at home with Alex and Daddy.

I saw a pang of hurt was through his expression. "Yeah, I knew that, Cousin. He was my father."

"Oh. I am sorry I brought it up." Momma never told me About Christian either.

"S'okay, my family tree just extended a bit farther," He smiled. "Care to tell me about my aunt and uncle?"

"They're," I swallowed.

"Gone," Alex finished for me.

"Another thing we have in common, besides blood and nice hair."

Lissa laughed. "If I didn't know either one of you, I would've thought you two were twins."

The three of us sat and talked for a while. I felt bad that Alex decided to wait outside for me.

"You know, the queen is having some sort of dinner in a few days," Lissa said.

"What for?" I asked. I had never attended a royal dinner hosted by the queen. I've been to other parties like it, but they were hosted by my friend's parents and such.

"Probably to keep Moroi at the court happy," Christian smirked.

Ignoring Christian's statement, Lissa went on, "You and I should go get dresses made! It's really fun."

"Where is that?" I couldn't recall.

"A few buildings down. Come on, let's go!" She got up pulling on my hand dragging me of the couch.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yep!" She smiled widely.

"Bye Christian!" She walked over to him, kissed him on his forehead, came back to me and pulled me out the door.

"Bye cousin! Nice meeting you," I called out.

He waved. Outside, Alex got up and followed us as Lissa pulled me out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Lissa wants to get dresses made. I'll get you and me one." I smiled taking my chance to do something for her.

"Talya, you don't have to do this. What would I do with a dress?"

"You would wear it!" I smiled wider.

"It could even be guardian black!" Lissa backed me up.

"One day, I swear, you will drive me crazy," she rolled her eyes at me.

----

Inside the building that Lissa called 'Designer Row' were what looked like small boutiques. Most of them were clothing designers' shops. A few of them were barbers with at least three hair stylists in each place, others were for shoes. The whole row was beautiful and had an antique look to it.

Lissa brought us over to a designer's shop entitled _Camille's_. We waited at the front until a lady rushed up to us. She was shorter than me and wore a white suit-like outfit. The woman was most likely somewhere between mid-thirties or early forties.

"Vasilisa, how lovely to see you again! Who is your friend," She turned to me, "I've never seen you around before. Are you going to Galina or Aleksander?"

"Camille, this is Natalya. She is new here. We would like dresses for the queen's approaching dinner and her guardian needs something nice to wear as well," Lissa smiled softly speaking with well speech craft.

Camille looked over at Alex with a quick look of disgust before smiling. She must have been one of those Moroi who saw Dhampirs as nothing more than mere shadows. It was people like that I am not very fond of.

I pulled Lissa aside. "I don't like this lady. I can just have dresses sent to me from Beau. He knows what I like."

"What's wrong with Camille?"

"She doesn't like Alex. Did you see the way she looked at her?"

"Oh. I see. Well, I guess you can go but she's the only person I like making my dresses."

"Ladies, are you coming?" Camille called.

"Actually, Alex and I are leaving. We need to do something," I said as kindly as I could. I waved at Lissa before leaving with Alex by my side.

"Well Camille seems like a nice person," Alex said as we exited the building.

"That is not stopping me from getting us both dresses. Beau probably has them waiting already." He did that for some reason. It was like telepathic brainwave connection or something.

"Talya, really. You don't—"

"Too bad," I cut her off. This was a battle I would not let her win.

"But—"

"Nope." I shook my head.

Before we went back to the room, I stopped by the feeders. Once we got back, I looked immediately at the clock. It was four am. The sun would be up in two and a half hours and I woke up around one. It was going to be a long night. I decided to pass time by reading. It was far too late to call Beau. I flipped hopelessly through the pages of some vampire book written by humans. It was almost funny to read, but God, I couldn't stand to flip anymore of the pages. By the time I had thrown the book across the room, it was eight am and I was tired as hell.

_I was in my garden with my mother. I wore a blue dress and no shoes. MY mother was dressed in a similar yellow dress. She planted my flowers and made them magically grow faster._

"_Momma?" _

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_How come you never told me about your side of the family? I met my cousin today." This was a topic I was very curious about._

"_Well. My brother and I never talked much. We had different thoughts and reasoning," She looked nervous as she spoke._

"_But why couldn't you have told me about Christian?" I asked._

"_Some things are better left alone," My mother glared at me._

"_Sorry," I said. I wasn't used to her being serious like that. It was unlike my mother._

_Slowly I was being pulled away from my dream. I wasn't waking up, I knew that much. What was going on?_

_Before I knew it, I was in a different garden. It was no longer my greenhouse. I looked down. Now I was wearing a burgundy tank top with a patterned skirt and flip flops._

"_Where the hell am I?" I said to myself._

"_Not the point," Adrian walked out from behind a tree._

_I was almost ready to punch him in the face._

"_Why did you take me out of my dream?" I almost yelled._

"_Because. I need to ask you something," He said._

"_This better be important," I tightened my hands into fists by my side._

"_Will you come with me to my aunt's dinner?" He struggled to ask._

I was now in my room. I looked over at my clock. It was nine-oh-two in the morning. I took a deep breath before walking into the living room.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun……**

**Next chapter, if you're lucky, will be today, or else it will be a week or two.**


	6. A harmless ANote

_**To my little fanatics—how ever few that may be,**_

_**I have been very busy in life and end up waaaay to tired to do anything once I get home**_

_**I hope to get a chapter up sometime this or next week**_

_**I am right now obsessing over 3oh!3, so if anyone has tickets and is in the bay area(San Francisco) let me know.**_

_**Privately send me ideas if you have any.**_

_**Don't be mad**_

_**I'll try to have a chapter up soon.**_

_**I think my fish just died (random?)**_

_**-Kurtis Jayme Shnickerdoodle Stewart II (don't ask)**_


End file.
